jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Poe Dameron
|Familie=*Kes Dameron (Vater) *Shara Bey (Mutter) |Beruf=Sternjäger-Pilot |Sprache=Basic |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation=Widerstands-Sternjägerkorps |Position=Geschwader-Führer |Kaste= |Dienstgrad=*Commander *Captain *Amtierender General |Titel= |Einheit=*Rapier-Staffel *Schwarz-Staffel |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung=Pilotenanzug |Bewaffnung=Glie-44-Blasterpistole |Fahrzeug=*RZ-1-A-Flügler *T-85-X-Flügler *Z-95-Kopfjäger *''Hevurions Pracht'' *''Schwarz Eins'' *Blau-weißer T-70-X-Flügler *V-4X-D-Repulsorgleiter *Geliehener Sternjäger *''Millennium Falke'' *Persönlicher T-70-X-Flügler |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= *Takodana *Starkiller-Basis *D'Qar *Crait-System *Crait *Grail City *Avedots MondTreuepflicht *BatuuDer Aufstieg Skywalkers – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Sinta-Gletscher *Pasaana *Kijimi *Kef Bir *Exegol }} |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen=*Konsequent *Selbstsicher |Verbrechen=Rebellion gegen Vizeadmiralin Amilyn Holdo |Zugehörigkeit=*Schmugglerring von Kijimi *Neue Republik *Widerstand }} Poe Dameron war ein menschlicher Pilot, der um das Jahr 34 NSY lebte und für den Widerstand kämpfte. Er steuerte zu dieser Zeit als Schwarz Eins einen gleichnamigen schwarzen T-70-X-Flügel-Sternjäger. Sein Astromechdroide war BB-8. Für seine Dienste wurde er oftmals als „bester Pilot“ des Widerstandes bezeichnet. Zudem war er an zahlreichen Aktionen und Schlachten des Widerstandes beteiligt, wie zum Beispiel Operation Säbelrasseln, der Schlacht von Takodana der Schlacht um die Starkiller-Basis, der Schlacht von Crait und der Schlacht von Exegol. Biografie Jugend Poe Dameron wurde als Sohn zweier Soldaten der Rebellen-Allianz geboren - Kes Dameron und Shara Bey. Er wuchs auf Yavin 4 auf. Dabei brachte ihm seine Mutter in ihrem A-Flügler das Fliegen bei. Der Tod seiner Mutter traf ihn im Alter von acht Jahren ziemlich hart, da er sich Raumschlachten bisher als romantische und spektakuläre Ereignisse vorgestellt hatte und nun sehr plötzlich mit dem Tod einer Person, die ihm sehr nahe stand, konfrontiert wurde.Imperium in Trümmern Neue Republik miniatur|links|Die Rapier-Staffel der neuen Republik Scharmützel von Suraz 4 Während seines Dienstes für die Neue Republik als Commander der Rapier-Staffel flog er im Mirrin-Sektor Patrouille. Bei einem dieser Patrouillenflüge erreichte sie ein Hilferuf der Yissira Zyde. Sie folgten dem Hilferuf nach Suraz 4, wo sie Zeuge wurden, wie die Erste Ordnung die Yissira Zyde entführte. Die Rapier-Staffel attackierte die Erste Ordnung sofort und schaffte es, einige TIEs zu zerstören. Dennoch entkam die Erste Ordnung mit dem Schiff. Im Gefecht hatte ein Mitglied der Rapier-Staffel, Muran, sein Leben lassen müssen. Poe trauerte um ihn und schwor sich Rache. Zurück auf Mirrin Prime musste er sich vor Major Lonno Deso verantworten. Scharmützel von OR-Kappa-2722 left|thumb|220x220px|Poe bei OR-Kappa-2722 Direkt nach diesem Vorfall wertete BB-8 die gesammelten Sensor-Daten aus und fand heraus, in welche Richtung die Erste Ordnung geflohen war. Beim Abfliegen der Strecke machte Poe nur aus Gründlichkeit im fast leeren Gebiet OR-Kappa-2722 Halt, wo er tatsächlich auf eine große Anzahl an Großkampfschiffen der Ersten Ordnung traf. Es entbrannte ein Kampf, den Poe nur so lange führte, damit BB-8 genügend Daten über die Yissira Zyde sammeln konnte. Anschließend floh er in den Hyperraum. Bei seiner Rückkehr erwartete ihn wider Erwarten nicht wieder Deso, sondern Major Ematt vom Widerstand, welcher ihn zu Leia Organa brachte. Er schloss sich nach einer kurzen Unterredung dem Widerstand an. Widerstand Operation Säbelrasseln Beim Widerstand wurde ihm das Kommando über sein eigenes Geschwader übertragen. Schon bald verließ er das jedoch kurzzeitig, um mit den Überresten der Rapier-Staffel, Karé Kun und Iolo Arana, eine weitere Mission anzunehmen. Der Widerstand hatte in Erfahrung bringen können, dass Erudo Ro-Kiintor, ein Senator der Neuen Republik, mit der Ersten Ordnung zusammenarbeitete. Um ihm das Handwerk zu legen, wollte der Widerstand im Zuge der Operation Säbelrasseln Ro-Kiintors Schiff, die Hevurions Pracht, kapern. Da der Verdacht dabei auf keinen Fall auf den Widerstand zurückfallen durfte, verwendeten die drei Z-95-Kopfjäger. Poe schaffte es, an Bord des Schiffes zu gelangen. Bevor die Systeme betriebsbereit waren, traf Verstärkung in Form von mehreren Großkampfschiffen ein. Die Rapiers konnten ihnen jedoch lange genug standhalten und rechtzeitig fliehen. thumb|220x220px|Das [[Scharmützel von Jakku (34 NSY)|Scharmützel von Jakku]] Scharmützel von Jakku Aufgrund seiner bisherigen Erfolge entschied Leia, ihn nach Jakku zu entsenden, wo er von Lor San Tekka eine Datenkarte erhalten sollte, auf der ein Teil der Karte zu Luke Skywalker sein sollte. Tekka übergab ihm die Karte, doch im selben Moment griff die Erste Ordnung unter Führung von Captain Phasma an. Poe rannte zu seinem T-70-X-Flügel-Sternjäger, wo er jedoch einigen Sturmtruppen begegnete. Er eliminierte sie mit den Laserkanonen seine X-Flüglers, sie hatten jedoch vorher den Jäger fluguntauglich gemacht, sodass Poe nicht mehr vom Planeten entkommen konnte. In diesem Moment landete Kylo Ren in seinem Kommandoshuttle. Ren exekutierte Lor San Tekka, woraufhin Poe einen Schuss aus seinem Blaster auf ihn abgab. Kylo fing diesen in der Luft auf und nahm Poe mit auf die Finalizer. Flucht von der Finalizer thumb|220x220px|Kylo verhört Poe An Bord der Finalizer wurde Poe von Kylo verhört. Anschließend wurde er von einem Sturmtruppler befreit und die beiden flohen an Bord eines TIE/se-Raumüberlegenheitsjägers. Auf ihrer Flucht wurden sie von Erschütterungsraketen der Finalizer erfasst und stürzten auf Jakku an zwei unterschiedlichen Stellen ab. Poe schaffte es, nach D'Qar zum Widerstand zurückzukehren. Schlacht von Takodana 250px|miniatur|Poe auf Takodana|left Auf Takodana attackierte die Erste Ordnung Maz Kanatas Kastell und nahm Finn, den Sturmtruppler von der Finalizer, Chewbacca und Han Solo fest. Poe griff daraufhin mit seinem Geschwader ein und schaffte es, seine Freunde zu befreien. Die Festung war zwar restlos zerstört worden, die Erste Ordnung wurde allerdings, nicht zuletzt dank Poe, zurückgeschlagen. Schlacht um die Starkillerbasis Der Höhepunkt von Poes Karriere beim Widerstand war die Schlacht um die Starkiller-Basis. Da die Basis drohte, weitere Planeten zu zerstören, entschloss sich der Widerstand, sie zu zerstören. Während ein Stoßtrupp in die Basis eindringen sollte, um die Schilde zu deaktivieren, flog Poes Geschwader den Luftangriff. Unbeeindruckt von den angreifenden TIE-Staffeln versuchten die Piloten den Energiespeicher so stark wie möglich zu beschädigen. Der Angriff glückte und der von Poes Geschwader verursachte Schaden war groß genug, um die Implosion der Basis auszulösen. Evakuierung von D'Qar Die Erste Ordnung erfuhr, wo sich die geheime Basis des Widerstands befand und schickte Sternzerstörer und einen Belagerungsdreadnought nach D'Qar, um die Widerstandskämpfer während der Evakuierung anzugreifen und möglichst zu vernichten. Der Dreadnought bombardierte die Basis des Widerstands. Poe wollte dafür sorgen, dass die Mitglieder des Widerstands mit der Raddus, der Ninka, der Anodyne und der Vigil fliehen konnten und begann daher, die Geschütztürme des Dreadnoughts zu zerstören. Er war maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass der Dreadnought der Ersten Ordnung durch die Kobalt-Hammer zerstört werden konnte und der Widerstand fliehen konnte. Dieses eigenständige Manöver führte jedoch dazu das Poe von Leia Organa vom Commander zum Captain degradiert wurde. Persönlichkeit thumb|220x220px|Poe Dameron Poe war sehr idealistisch. Er wollte gegen das Böse in der Galaxis kämpfen, ob nun in Form des Galaktischen Imperiums oder in Form der Ersten Ordnung. Er hatte eine große Achtung vor hochrangigen Personen, scheute jedoch nicht davor zurück, deren Befehle im Notfall zu missachten. Auch weigerte er sich, Finn mit seiner Nummer anzusprechen, weil ein Mensch für ihn mehr als nur eine Nummer war. Er war darüber hinaus auch sehr solidarisch. Deshalb war er auch ziemlich schockiert, als er erfuhr, dass die Erste Ordnung ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die eigenen Verbündeten umbrachte, wenn das der einfachere Weg zum Ziel sein sollte, wie es bei Erudo Ro-Kiintor der Fall war. Beziehungen Shara Bey 150px|left|miniatur|Shara Bey Obwohl Poes Mutter früh starb, bedeutete sie ihrem Sohn viel. Sie war es, die ihm das Fliegen beibrachte und auch die Liebe zum Fliegen in ihm weckte. Mit ihrem Tod brachte sie Poe sehr stark zum Nachdenken. Es war das erste Mal für den Jungen, dass er mit dem Tod konfrontiert wurde. Es schockierte ihn und änderte auch seine Sicht über Raumschlachten, die bisher für ihn nur große Feuerwerke und aufregende Ereignisse waren. Nun musste er aber daran denken, dass dabei Menschen ums Leben kamen und ihre Angehörigen alleine zurückließen. Kes Dameron Sein Vater war für Poe immer ein Held. Auch wenn er Fragen zum Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg meist auswich, so war Poe sich immer der Rolle bewusst, die sein Vater gespielt hatte. Nach dem Tod von Shara versanken Poe und Kes in Traurigkeit und schwiegen die meiste Zeit. Einmal als das Schweigen gebrochen wurde, fragte Poe, ob Kes im Krieg Angst gehabt habe. Kes antwortete, dass seine einzige Angst die sei, das alles umsonst gewesen wäre. Diese Aussage behielt Poe immer in Erinnerung und sie war für ihn ein weiterer Grund, dem Widerstand beizutreten. Lonno Deso Major Deso war Poes direkter Vorgesetzter und Poe musste sich ihm gegenüber hin und wieder verantworten. Zwischen den beiden gab es deswegen immer wieder Streit, weshalb Deso bei Poe und seinem Geschwader eher unbeliebt war. Nach dem Scharmützel von Suraz 4, als Poe die Erste Ordnung gleich verfolgen wollte, verweigerte Deso ihm die Erlaubnis. Im Laufe des Gespräches kam heraus, dass es sich dabei um Befehle des Oberkommandos handelte. Desos fast schon pingelige Art erwähnend, schaffte es Ematt, Poe zum Mitkommen zu bewegen, als er ihn für den Widerstand abwerben wollte. Rapier-Staffel Für seine Kameraden bei der Rapier-Staffel empfand Poe mehr als nur Solidarität. Er war mit jedem einzelnen von ihnen befreundet. Deshalb war seine Trauer bei Murans Tod groß. Karé Kun und Iolo Arana wechselten mit ihm zum Widerstand und wurden hier zwar befördert, waren also nicht mehr Teil seiner Einheit, sagten jedoch sofort zu, als er sie bat, an der Operation Säbelrasseln teilzunehmen. Hier zeigte sich dann auch ein letztes Mal, was für ein gut eingespieltes Team die drei waren, trotz der ungewohnten Z-95s. BB-8 right|150px|miniatur|BB-8 Ebenso wie Anakin Skywalker bei R2-D2, löschte auch Poe BB-8s Speicher nicht, womit er zuließ, dass der Droide eine Persönlichkeit entwickelte. So hatte BB-8 einen gewissen Hang zum Schmollen, unter Anderem, als Poe ihn bei der Operation Säbelrasseln aus Platzgründen im Z-95 nicht mitnehmen konnte. BB-8 und Poe kannten sich schon lange und der Droide wusste immer genau, wie er Poe im Gefecht unterstützen konnte. BB-8 selbst war Poe gegenüber sehr loyal, weshalb er ihn auch beim Scharmützel von Jakku nicht alleine lassen wollte und dies erst auf Poes ausdrückliche Bitte tat. Leia Organa Leia hielt große Stücke auf den besten Piloten des Widerstands. Sie vertraute ihm immer wieder schwierige und meist fast selbstmörderische Missionen an. Dabei versuchte sie nie, Poe in seinen Entscheidungen zu beeinflussen. Poe hatte bei Leia das Gefühl, ihm höre das erste Mal jemand wirklich zu. Die beiden vertrauten sich blindlings. Finn left|130px|miniatur|Finn Als Finn Poe auf der Finalizer befreite, tat er dies erst, weil er einen Piloten brauchte. Da Poe ihn nicht „FN-2187" nennen wollte, gab er ihm auf der Flucht den Spitznamen „Finn", den dieser auch behielt. Als die beiden über Jakku abstürzten, zeigte Finn Trauer, weil er Poe für tot hielt. Später trafen sich die beiden auf D'Qar wieder. Obwohl sie fast nie zusammen kämpften, waren sie gute Freunde geworden. Amilyn Holdo right|170px|miniatur|Holdo Vizeadmiral Amilyn Holdo schätzt Poe zu übereifrig und risikofreudig, also in ihren Augen als Gefahr ein; er wiederum wirft ihr Sturköpfigkeit vor und nicht auf Untergebene hören zu wollen. Dies führt dazu, dass die beiden, als Holdo während General Leia Organa sich auf der Krankenstation befindet, das Kommando über den Widerstand übernimmt, aneinander geraten und Poe schließlich eine Rebellion gegen Holdo anzettelt, nachdem ihn Holdo der Brücke verweist. Hinter den Kulissen *Poe Dameron tauchte zum erste Mal im Teaser zu auf. Sein Name wurde am 11. Dezember 2014 von insidemovies bekanntgegeben. *Dameron wird von Oscar Isaac Hernandez gespielt. *Es existiert eine LEGO-Figur von Poe Dameron. *Im ersten Drehbuch-Entwurf für Episode VII war geplant, dass Poe beim Absturz mit dem TIE-Jäger ums Leben kommen sollte. *Nach Das Erwachen der Macht wurde Poes Mutter Shara durch den Comic Shattered Empire eingeführt. * Fans shippten Finn und Poe unter dem Hashtag #StormPilot, was Oscar Isaac Hernandez, Finn-Darsteller John Boyega und Lucasfilm-Präsidentin Kathleen Kennedy auf der Leinwand begrüßen würden."Oscar Isaac Says 'Rise of the Skywalker' "Holds Potential" For FinnPoe" auf bustle.com. Quellen * * * * * * * * *''Imperium in Trümmern'' *''Age of Resistance – Poe Dameron: ''Fight or Flight *''Adventures: ''Kidnapped! *''Vor dem Erwachen'' *''Poe Dameron'' **''Schwarze Staffel'' **''Inmitten des Sturms'' **''Die geheime Basis'' **''Die Wege der Macht'' **''Das Erwachen'' **''Annual'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Der Aufstieg Skywalkers – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise bg:Поуи Дамерън cs:Poe Dameron el:Πο Ντάμερον en:Poe Dameron es:Poe Dameron fr:Poe Dameron fy:Poe Dameron it:Poe Dameron ja:ポー・ダメロン ko:포 다메론 nl:Poe Dameron pt:Poe Dameron ru:По Дамерон uk:По Демерон zh:波·戴姆倫 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Mitglieder des Widerstands Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Offiziere der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Offiziere des Widerstands Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere des Widerstands Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:Kommandanten des Widerstands Kategorie:Captains Kategorie:Captains des Widerstands Kategorie:Generäle Kategorie:Generäle des Widerstands Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Piloten des Widerstands Kategorie:Piloten der Schwarz-Staffel Kategorie:Kanon